<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hunger Games: The Hunchback of District 12 by Crazykat100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652979">The Hunger Games: The Hunchback of District 12</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykat100/pseuds/Crazykat100'>Crazykat100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, F/M, Gen, Hunger Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykat100/pseuds/Crazykat100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quasimodo had never fit in anywhere really when he runs away from home because of cruel treatment he finds a whole lot more than he bargained for, when he finds himself in the future in a place called Panam he tries to hide the best he can with the help of a strange new friend But when he's chosen for a terrifying event, one  that would have him fight to the death! Will he be victorious or will love kill him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen &amp; Primrose Everdeen, Quasimodo (HoND)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On The Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok I been wanting to do this story for a while so no one judge me. I hope I don't get attacked by a bunch of rabid Hunger games fans in the comments . I had a dream the other night after rewatching the first Hunger Games movie. I had a dream of Quasimodo ( Disney version)  Wearing a mockingjay costume similar to Katniss's  Costume in Mockingjay Part 1. So I got inspired to write this.  I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quasimodo ran as fast as he could through the woods only stopping to catch his breath. He ran so fast that he didn't so the ditch before it was to late. He tripped and fell into the ditch his head smacking the ground hard. He slowly stood up. No one had followed him he must have not been seen after all.</p>
<p>It had been a week since he left his dad in Arizona, he was planning on making his way to the Canadian border, once there he'd be free. No one would find him there.</p>
<p>At least that was what his original plan had been, but it changed this very day. The Year was 2016 and 16-year-old Quasimodo Frollo was on the run from anyone who would drag him back to his stepfather. That included the police. He got to his feet quickly just in case he needed to run again. He noticed he was near the mouth of a cave.</p>
<p>"This caves perfect," he thought to himself walking into the cave. It was empty but he did find a narrow tunnel leading to another cave. He squeezed through the tunnel and out onto the other side. It was dark and there was no light. He took the bag he'd been carrying with him and took out a flash light. He turned it on. His eyes widened in amazement at what he saw.</p>
<p>There was some sort of machine built into the stone walls. The thing that caught his eye the most was the archway built into the stone wall. He ran his hands over what he assumed was the control panel. "I wonder what this thing does?" No sooner had he asked he accidently pressed a button and the machine roared to life.</p>
<p>He backed away in alarm tripping and falling on his crooked back. "Oww!" He shouted in pain. He was such a clutz he was always being clumsy. He stood to turn off the machine when he saw the wall where the archway was gone. It had been replaced with a glowing blue light.</p>
<p>It looked like some kind of portal. Should he go through it? This might be his only chance to get away from his abusive father for good. They'd never find him. But what if there was something bad on the other side?</p>
<p>Only one way to find out he thought. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and stepped through the portal. He opened his eyes and gasped in shock. "Where am I?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter: 2 Panam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In This chapter Quasimodo finds himself somewhere strange get captured and tortured and that is only the start of his new life!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where Am I?" That was the question on young Quasimodo's mind as he stared at his new surroundings. He was in a forest still, but it was different than the forest he had been in. it was denser and the sky above him was dark. It was night time. He turned around but the portal had disappeared behind him.</p><p>Would he ever be able to go back? Would he want to though? There was nothing there to go back to. He took a deep breath and ventured into the dense forest. He had no idea at the time, but he was being watched.</p><p>A drone passed over head its camera spying on him from below. That camera feed was being fed back to the people controlling it. "Did you see that?" Said a guard dressed in white. "That kid just appeared out of that vortex." That must have caused the power failure.</p><p>"Should we alert President Snow?" He'll want to know about this. "Call him," said another guard in white. Send him the footage as well. An old man sat in a big leather chair in the dark.</p><p>He watched the footage intrigued He called the guards back. "Find him and bring him to me I want to know who he is and how he got here. For the last couple of years his carer tributes had been losing and dying in the hunger games he wanted someone who would win. He wanted a champion, and now one has fallen right into his lap. What perfect timing to, what with the 74th Annual hunger games coming in two months. This Year the games would have its greatest champion yet!</p><p>Quasimodo walked through the forest in a daze. It sure was beautiful. Suddenly he heard a branch break. He wasn't alone. Before he could run, he felt an arm wrap around his neck.</p><p>He tried to break free, but the stranger was stronger than him. "Hold still you freak," he heard the stranger shout. It was a man judging by his voice. What did he want?! He tried to break free again but failed. Suddenly he felt the sharp end of a needle in his neck.</p><p>Oh god there trying to drug me! I've got to get out of here now! He elbowed the man in the ribs and tried to run but failed as he felt whatever had been in that syringe start to take affect. He stumbled away only getting a few feet away before collapsing. He felt weak and tired. Have. To. Move. His thoughts screamed.</p><p>"That's better," the stranger said. The man forced his hand behind his back and forced a gag in his mouth. Then everything went dark. He felt cold metal underneath him. He was in some sort of aircraft.</p><p>He could hear voices around him. "He's waking up!" What do we do? "He's not waking up." Another voice said. As he said that Quasi's eyes began to drift shut. He woke in a dark room. "Where… Am I?" Just then a panel of the wall slid open. There was a blinding light on the other side. "Come on ugly, move!" Someone grabbed his arm and dragged him into the light. The lights where so bright that he could not see anything.</p><p>The man forced him to his knees in the center of the room. He felt the barrel of a rifle pressed to the back of his neck. He heard footsteps the got louder and louder until they where standing right in front of him. "So, you're the one I saw on the drone footage?" There had been a drone! Quasimodo thought horrified.</p><p>No wonder they found him so easily! I should have been more carful. The old man (by the sound of his voice) walked around him intrigued by his deformed appearance. He felt the old man's hand under his chin. The man lifted his face up so he could get a better look at him.</p><p>He couldn't see what the old man looked like the lights where so bright that he could only see a vague outline not to mention the drugs where still in his system making his vision blurry, but it was fading fast. The old man let go of his face. "What's your name?" W-What, he asked dazed. "Your name boy, what do they call you?" He looked down. "I'm not telling you anything!"</p><p>The man sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that." He snapped his fingers. Suddenly Quasimodo felt a burning sensation in his side. It felt as If he had just been tazed but ten times worse.</p><p>He cried out in pain. "I'd Cooperate if I where you." Quasimodo looked above him there was a man dressed in white with something that looked like a cattle prod pointed at him. "Now then, Your name? He didn't have a choice. "Q-Quasimodo," he said shaking from the pain. "And how did you get here Quasimodo?"</p><p>"I don't know." He screamed in pain as he was burned again. "I don't know I swear!" Please let me go! "If I wanted, I would have done so already." You see, I could use someone like you. "Your strong aren't you boy?" I can see it.</p><p>"Why don't you show me how strong you really are." Quasimodo broke the ropes with ease. He ran but barely got far when another man holding a electric baton (Whatever its called Idk) stepped in front of him. He tried to run back only to realize he was surrounded. One of the men dressed in white lunged forward with his baton he felt a hundred volts of electricity flow through him as the man struck him in the back. He fell to his knees in pain.</p><p>"Come now boy you can't fight forever give up." No! "I won't be used by anyone!" Not you, Or anyone else! "I was hoping you wouldn't say something like that, oh well." He snapped his fingers.</p><p>Before he could react the men in white that surrounded him began to attack him. He was still to weak to fight back and let them beat him. He felt the electricity from the baton burn his skin. The beat him, punched him, kicked him they even used knifes that they pulled from their belts to injure him. "STOP!"</p><p>They paused in their fun to look at their boss. "That's enough, I think he's learned his lesson." The man lifted his bruised and bloody face. "I told you to cooperate." You should have listened. What should we do with him?" Someone asked. Take him to the outskirts of district 12 and leave him their. Quasimodo didn't hear this though because he passed out.</p><p>President snow smiled this would work well he hoped. If all went well. He would just have to wait and see. The men left the unconscious hunchback just outside the woods of District 12, then left.</p><p>Everything was dark Quasimodo thought to himself. Am I still in that room. No he felt grass underneath him. Was he back in the forest. "Hey are you alright," he heard a female voice ask he opened his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's chapter 2! Hope you like enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Quasimodo Meets Katniss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In This chapter Quasi makes a new friend who saves his life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Quasimodo Meets Katniss</p><p>District 12 was silent. Everyone was still fast asleep, all except 16-year-old Katniss Everdeen. Katniss was dressed in a dark grey shirt grey pants and a tan leather jacket. She looked over at her little sister prim. Her full name was Primrose, but she called her Prim for short. Everyone did for the most part. She snuck out of her house and ran towards the woods. She did this every day ever since her father died.</p><p>She had to provide for her family. Hunting in the forest outside of district 12 was Illegal but, she had never been caught once. She climbed over the fence and ran towards the forest. As she got closer however she noticed someone lying on the ground just outside the forest. She went into panic mode rushing toward the fallen figure, hoping it wasn't her cousin Gale or her best friend Petta.</p><p>She realized when she got there however that it wasn't any of her friends the persons hair was bright red and none of her friends had red hair. The persons back looked really strange she reached out to shake him awake.</p><p>He didn't move. She reached and managed to turn him over and backed away in shock. The persons face was twisted and deformed. She had never seen anyone so strange before. She cautiously approached him. Hello… "Hello can you here me" She backed away as he opened his eyes.</p><p>Quasimodo heard a voice he was sure he wasn't imagining things. He opened his eyes siting in front of him. The girl backed away from in surprise. He couldn't blame her though; he wasn't exactly normal looking. He sat up and winced in pain holding his side. He pulled his hand away. It was covered in blood!</p><p>"Your… Your hurt" the girl said surprised. She stepped towards him and he tried to back away but winced when he tried to move. He closed his eyes hoping she would leave. He opened his eyes to find the girl in front of him, her hand extended to him. "Please, let me help you,". He stared at her outstretched hand hesitantly at first but took it anyways.</p><p>He slowly got to his feet his legs shaking. He was determined not to fall. They walked away from the forest until they got to a large fence. Uh oh. "I forgot the fence." She said anxiously. "Can you climb?" I-I Can try he said realizing these where the first words he'd spoke to her.</p><p>"I'll go first," she said grabbing hold of the fence. Once she was on the other side of the fence, she turned to look at expectantly. He took a deep breath and climbed up and over the fence. His legs almost gave out when he landed on the other side, but she caught him before he could fall. "Come on we're almost there." He followed her his legs shaking with every step. The rest was a blur as they made their way to a grey house.</p><p>She opened the door and helped him inside his large arm slung over her shoulder. He looked around the room. Everything looked to be a grey blur. His eyes where tearing up from the pain. "Mom I need you!" Now!</p><p>A women with blonde hair entered the room, a little blonde-haired girl with pigtails followed behind her. "Where have you been I"- She stopped and looked right at him her eyes widened. "I can't stand much longer", Quasimodo's thoughts screamed. Climbing that fence had been a mistake. His legs gave out and he fell onto the hard-wooden floor. He heard her voice right next to him. "You have to stand." Please. He obeyed getting to his feet he felt something underneath him before blacking out.</p><p>Who was this stranger? Katniss thought looking at the unconscious boy on their dining room table. Her mother was a healer she helped people a lot, but this… this was different. She had done the right thing bringing him here. Now all she had to do was wait.</p><p>Everything was dark Quasimodo slowly opened his eyes he was weak exhausted. He sat up. He was siting on a wooden table. He tried to stand but fell face first on the wooden floor. He pushed himself up off the floor and collapsed back on the table. His whole body felt numb he had waisted all his energy getting up. His throat was dry as well.</p><p>"W-Water." I need water he said weakly. He was shocked when he heard footsteps walking toward him. He tried to turn away so they wouldn't see his face, but he couldn't move. The footsteps stopped in front of him. He felt something pressed against his lip.</p><p>It was a canteen of some sort. He opened his eyes to find the little blond-haired girl standing in front him, a canteen pressed to his lips. She tilted it slightly as he felt ice cold water trickle down his throat. She pulled it away and backed away. He smiled at her, T-Thank you. He said weakly. She smiled back as he blacked out again.</p><p>Quasimodo woke again to find the girl who had brought him here sitting across from him. Their eyes met for a brief moment and she smiled. "How are you feeling?" Fine, he said shyly. "Good I'm glad," but you should eat something if you want to get your strength back. He sat up and leaned against the wall.</p><p>She walked over to him a bowl in her hands. His nose wrinkled in disgust. It smelled terrible. "I know it doesn't look to appetizing but it's the best I can do." She sat their feeding him the soup before he let out a loud yawn. "Come on with me." He stood to his feet. "You can sleep here she said leading to what he would assume was her room." I can't take your bed. "No, its ok I'll sleep out in the living room." Your very kind he said siting on the bed.</p><p>He was starting to get tired again. "What… What's your name?" Katniss. "My name is Katniss Everdeen." Katniss, he said smiling at her as his eyelids started to sink. "What about you?" "You haven't told me your name." Quasimodo. "My name is Quasimodo," he said before succumbing to sleep. She smiled a interesting name for an interesting boy.</p><p>She liked it. She had a feeling he was going to be ok for now. She had enough things to worry about. Like the annual Hunger games. It may only be July but the games where in September that was 2 months from now! She was worried her sister would be picked. She hoped her sister wouldn't be picked. Now she had to worry about this stranger. She didn't know him that was true, but she still felt sorry for him. "What happened to you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: The History of Panam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this Chapter Quasi gets a brief history lesson and learns how to hunt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quasimodo woke the next morning coming face to face with Katniss. "How are you feeling?" "Much better actually," he said sitting up. Quasi? Hmm… Yes? I was wondering if your ok with it that is… if… you wanted to come hunting with this me this morning.</p><p>"you don't have to come with me today if you don't want to," she said flustered. Maybe t-tomorrow. "Ok tomorrow sounds good," she said feeling awkward about putting her friend on the spot like that. As she turned to leave she felt someone grab her arm.</p><p>"K-Katniss?" She turned to look at her friend. "What is it Quasi?" Can I ask you something? Of course. "What is it?" Where am I? You're in my house- I know that I mean- Oh. You really have no idea do you. He shook his head. "Katniss?" Yes? "What… What year is it?" 2147 why? His eyes widened in shock. "I'm 135 years in the future!" You're not really from, here are you? "I'm…. from 2016." What?! "How's that possible?" I…I don't know. "Its no wonder you seemed so out of place." Does anyone else know. No. "Good lets keep it that way."</p><p>"Well if you want to fit in here, I guess I better give you a brief history lesson." This place is called Panam. "Back in 2016 I suppose you would have still called it the united states of America." This Is the U.S.! "What's left of it." What happened to…. To the rest of the world? "Don't know." Its probably all gone or so I've heard. "I'm not really sure how Panam was first created" I heard some terrible disaster happened, so they created Panam.</p><p>"There where 13 Districts." The ones who ruled over Panam and still rule Panam are the capital. District one being the closest to the capital and therefore the wealthiest district, makes luxury goods for the capital. District 2 mines minerals and rocks. District 3 make most of the technology and weaponry for the capital.</p><p>District 4s industry is fishing. District 5s industry was power generation. They provide the energy that powers the lights in all the districts including the capital. District 6 is in charge of Transportation. District 7s industry is lumber. District 8 is textiles; you know making fabric.</p><p>"Oh ok." What about the others? District 9 is in charge of grain. District 10 Is in charge of Livestock. District 11 is crops and- District 12 is in charge of coal mining. "You said there were thirteen, though didn't you?" What did District 13 do? They mined graphite and worked nuclear technology. "They made weapons," Quasimodo realized. What…happened to them? You said there were 13 districts. So what happened to district 13?</p><p>She gave an uncomfortable sigh and continued. A few years ago, they tried to rebel against the capital and were bombed. No one knows what happened. Some think they survived others think they were killed by the bombs. But because of them…. What? Because of them what? I-Its nothing. Trust me. Ok Katniss. Im sorry I wont ask again.</p><p>The next day Quasi and Katniss left the house early in the morning. Quasi was dressed in a grey shirt and dark grey pants. "You sure you want to go with me?" You don't have to. "No, its ok I want to." Ok come on then. They made there way to the front door. "Oh, hold on its pretty cold outside especially this early in the morning." Here put this on. "I couldn't I- No put it on." My father would have wanted someone to wear the jacket.</p><p>"This is your fathers?" K-Katniss I- please for me. He didn't argue instead he slipped the dark brown leather jacket on over his clothes and zipped it up. . It was a little to big and yet it fit him perfectly. The crept out of the house silently making their way towards the fence.</p><p>Quasimodo managed to climb it with ease as he waited for Katniss once on the other side,they both made their way to the forest. They soon arrived at a clearing. Standing in the clearing waiting for them were two boys and a blonde-haired girl. One guy had blue eyes and dark brown hair while the other boy had blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl had wispy blonde hair and green eyes.</p><p>The dark-haired boy walked towards them." Hey Katnip." Hey gale she said hugging her friend. "Katniss hey, how are you?!" Hi, Madge, its nice to see you she said hugging the blonde girl. "Hey Kantmiss where have you been?" Nice to see you to Petta. She said rolling her eyes. The blond-haired boy turned to look at quasi. "Hey, is that the guy you where talking about?" Yes, this is him. she grabbed Quasi's hand and pulled him towards the group.</p><p>"Quasi this is my cousin Gale, my best friend Madge, and her boyfriend Petta." Its nice to meet you all, he said nervously. Over the next couple of hours, they spent most of the time talking, until they decided to start hunting. "Quasi?" "Huh," he said pulling himself from his thoughts.</p><p>"I asked if you wanted me to teach you how to use my bow." Oh I-I don't know. "You don't have to shoot anything living." We can start with that tree as you target, she said pointing to a nearby tree. She showed him how to nock the arrow in place know pull back on the string and let it fly. She stepped back with her friends to watch. He aimed at the tree pulled back the bowstring and let the arrow fly. It hit a bird. He stared in shock as the bird fell to the ground dead.</p><p>Petta stepped forward pulling the arrow free. "Nice shooting new guy not bad!" Peta! What? What did I say. Quasi stared at the bird in shock. "I… Killed it." Quasi it was an accident. "Here we don't have a choice." We don't hunt for fun. "We hunt to survive." We have to eat right? R-Right. I guess your right. He stood. They looked at him concerned for there new friend. Well what are you waiting for let's get hunting! Katniss smiled at her friend relieved he wasn't to freaked out.</p><p>What kind of bird was that anyways? It's called a Mockingjay. Mockingjay said Quasi smiling. What a beautiful name for a beautiful bird.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: Reaping Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter Quasi learns about a terfiying truth, sees his friend sacrifice her self for her sister and gets chosen for a deadly tournament!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: Reaping Day</p><p>It was peaceful. So peaceful. A whistle echoed through the tree tops breaking the silence. The Mockingjays sitting in the tree tops chirped the song back. Quasi smiled listening to the sound of the singing birds. He whistled again and they repeated. He had gotten the song from Katniss. He never got tired of hearing it. It was September he had arrived in Panam in July. Two months. I've been here two months. I'm not the same shy kid I was when I got here. I feel different. Stronger even. And far more confident then ever. "It must be because I've been hanging around Katniss to much." Her personality had definitely rubbed off on him.</p><p>"Katniss." "She has no idea how I feel, and I doubt she ever will." I like her a lot but I'm to afraid of telling her how I fell cause I'm scared shell reject me. Can't blame her though. She's Beautiful and I'm… I'm not. He saw a deer grazing on grass near by he aimed but the arrow missed, and the deer took off. He chased after it and prepared to shoot it again, but he was interrupted by a voice behind him. What are you going to do with that when you kill it? He fired the arrow and missed, and the deer took off running.</p><p>Damit Katniss I was this close! "Yeah I could see that" she said rolling her eyes, trying hard to keep a straight face. "Its not funny!" Its kind of is. Whatever. What're you going to do with a 100-pound deer, Quasi. "I don't know how bout selling it to some peacekeepers." I know they ignore the fact we hunt in here so long as we sell them some of our game, but the deer's a bit much don't you think. Whatever.</p><p>"Katnip can I talk to you." She turned to look at her cousin gale who had just appeared behind her. "Sure Gale." Quasi leave that deer alone. Fine. There are better things to hunt in this forest anyways. They walked up a small hill in the middle of the forest. What did you want to talk about. "Katniss have you told him about the games yet?" Uh… "You forgot again?" Katniss you have to tell him todays reaping day he needs to know! "I know, I know!" I just… I just don't want to scare him.</p><p>"I know its unlikely but what happens if he gets picked?" what then? "I'll tell him on the way home." Good. "Oh, and I got something for you." He held out a roll. "Is that real!" She said Shocked. "Yep its real alright, Petta managed to sneak two I already had mine. "She broke it in half I'll give this to Quasi. Happy Hunger Games. Gale said Smiling. And be the odds be ever in your favor. She said mockingly.</p><p>Quasi sat listening to the sound of the mockingjays singing overhead. Today seamed different then all the other days. Katniss had been acting distant lately, and he wasn't sure why. Before they came out here to hunt, they had been woken up by Prims screams.</p><p>Prim apparently had a nightmare and it must have been a bad one to scare her so much. He hated seeing Prim like that she was like the sister he never had. She was so sweet and friendly. She also loved animals and had a soft spot for her orange tabby cat Buttercup. That cat hated everyone except her and him strangely enough. Katniss was shocked the first time he petted Buttercup and didn't get attacked by the cat. "Quasi." Quasi turned to see Katniss standing with Gale. We're heading back. Ok. Quasi noticed something odd as they were walking back to Katniss's house. People seemed to be leaving their homes and heading towards the square. They were in their nicest clothes to.</p><p>"Katniss is there some holiday I'm not aware of?" I'll tell you when we get home. Quasi and Katniss walked through the front door. Katniss's mother was dressed nice as well as Prim who was dressed in a white shirt and grey skirt. Aww. Look at you. You look beautiful. She said smiling at her sister. Let's better tuck in that tail by the back. She said tucking in her shirt. Made something out for the two of you also.</p><p>Katniss? Follow me she led him to his room. (It used to belong to Katniss's father. It was his work room. Now all that was in the room was a mattress, it wasn't much but still, it was home.) Katniss? What's wrong?</p><p>"There's… Something I need to tell you." After…the rebellion the capital wanted to intimidate the other districts so they wouldn't rebel again. So ever year two tributes one male one female between the ages of 12and 18 are to be selected and handed over to capital to compete in tournament in which they battle to the death until there is one lone victor.</p><p>What? They call it…They call it the hunger games. Why-Why didn't you tell me. I didn't want to scare you. But now you know. "That's what Prims nightmare was about! Wasn't it. She nodded. Your worried she'll be picked. "She just turned 12 this year."</p><p>"I'm not just worried about her now though." Your worried I'll get picked. She nodded. He sighed. Katniss thank you for telling me the truth. I'm not scared. So, lets get this over with. Ok she said. "Here she handed him a pile of clothes her mother had handed her. "What is this event called?" The reaping.</p><p>Quasi changed and walked out of his room. How-how do I look. Fine said little prim. Katniss walked into the room along with her mother. Her hair was braided up and she was dressed in a blue grey dress.</p><p>How do I look? She asked. Uh you look…beautiful. I wish I looked like you said Prim. Oh no.</p><p>"I wish I look liked you." Here., She took a silver pin out of her pocket. Its dads mockingjay pin! Yep It will keep you safe she said. Prim hugged her sister. Thanks Katniss. The walked towards the square the peacekeepers staring down at them from below. Quasi shuddered he was a hundred percent sure the men in white who had beat him up that day were peacekeepers.</p><p>The question was however who the old man was he had heard in that room and why did he let him live. He saw two peacekeepers sitting at a table. Prim began to freak out he could see why the peacekeepers had some sort of machine they were using to prick people's fingers. "Shh. Prim, it's okay. It's okay. Shh." "Okay, they will prick your finger to take just a little bit of blood." Blood?! Katniss never mentioned this! It may not be a needle, but I still don't like it. "I'm scared." Prim whimpered. "Prim, it doesn't hurt much. Just a little." Okay? Okay, she said nervously. "Go sit down here with the little kids." "I'll find you after okay?"</p><p>Katniss. "Quasi its going to be ok". What if they figure out, I don't belong here. "They wont. Trust me. "He looked over to see prim sucking on her bleeding finger as she walked to stand with the little kids. Quasi followed Katniss through the line. Next. He stepped forward the woman motioned to his hand. He held it out and winced as the device pricked his finger. He winced and placed his finger on the paper leaving a bloody finger print. Go ahead. She said. Next.</p><p>Quasi Sighed with relief as he made his way through the crowd. People were used to his strange face by now, but still he got weird looks. He finally found Katniss in the crowd along with Madge, Petta and Gale. It was silent at first but then a woman walked out onto the stage. She was the strangest woman he'd ever seen.</p><p>She was dressed in a magenta colored dress with puffy sleaves, with longer narrower sleaves sewn underneath. Her hair was a light cotton candy pink and he was pretty sure it was a wig judging by the way she kept adjusting it. She had a large magenta colored flower of some sort in her hair. She walked across the stage, her matching magenta heels clicking against the stage.</p><p>She taped on the microphone. Welcome. Welcome. Welcome. "Happy Hunger Games." "And... May the odds be ever in your favor." Quasi rolled his eyes what a stupid saying. "May The odds be ever in your favor," What did that even mean? Now, before we begin. We have a very special film. Brought to you all the way from the Capitol.</p><p>Quasi rolled his eyes oh. Great. "War...Terrible war." "With those...Orphan... and a motherless child." That voice Quasimodo thought not even paying attention to the film. "That voice seems familiar where have I heard it before?" "This was the uprising that rocked our land." "Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, Loved them." Protected them. I know that voice that's… He thought back to the old man in the room with blinding lights. "I told you to cooperate."</p><p>"K-K-Katniss." What is it quasi? She turned to look at her friend who was as pale as a sheet. "Quasi what's wrong?" Who…. Who is the man talking on the film? "That's the president of Panam, President Snow." Why? He froze. The man who had him beat up was the man who ran the country! He was speechless. "Quasi?" Quasi? She said waving her hand in front of his face.</p><p>Katniss. "That man is the one who had me beat up." What? "Are you sure?" "Of course, I'm sure!" Id recognize that voice anywhere. "Why would he do that?" I-Don't know he said. "He wanted me to work for him or something, but I refused so…... he had me beat up by peacekeepers."</p><p>"I don't understand though." Why? "Why let me live?" He could have killed me if he wanted to, but he didn't so…. Why am I still alive? They watched the rest of the film in silence. We swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so, it was decreed... That each year. The various districts of Panam would offer up in tribute One young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice. The lone victor... Bathed in riches.,. Would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future.</p><p>"I just love that." The woman dressed in pink said smiling. "Are all people from the capital dressed like clowns?" Quasi asked. Shh. She said trying to keep a straight face but gave him a simple nod. Hm. Weird. The woman in pink cleared her throat and continued her speech. "Now, the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman."</p><p>"For the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th Annual Hunger Games." "As usual... ladies first." I cant watch Quasimodo thought to himself. He didn't even want to listen. He was afraid to hear who would be picked. And then it happened. "Primrose Everdeen."</p><p>Quasimodo was shocked. No. No not Prim. Anyone but poor sweet innocent prim. This was wrong! She was just a little girl. People made way for her as she walked to the stage. Then he heard the scream. It belonged to Katniss. "Prim!" She screamed shouting for her sister. The peacekeepers grabbed her to stop her. Prim! No! "I volunteer!" She screamed. "I volunteer as Tribute." She said calmly.</p><p>Quasi stared at her in shock. "Can she do that?!" "I believe we have a volunteer." Um. She looked confused. Katniss kneeled down in front of her sister. "You need to get out of here." No! "Go find mom!" No! "Prim go find mom!" No! "I'm so sorry!" She said giving her sister a sad smile. Quasi managed to carry the screaming twelve-year-old back to her mother. "I'm sorry prim but there's nothing you can do." "It will be alright your sisters a tough one." She might even win. "So, don't give up hope." She hugged him crying.</p><p>Meanwhile Katniss stood on the stage looking extremely nervous. "What's your name dear?" She said holding the microphone in front of her. "Katniss Everdeen." "Well, I bet my hat that was your sister." Wasn't it? Yes.</p><p>"Let's have a big hand for our very first volunteer, Katniss Everdeen." "And now... for the boys." He left and headed back through the crowd. "I can't watch anymore of this I'm leaving, and I don't care if the peacekeepers try to stop me!" "I'm not waiting around to see someone else get handed a death sentence." Suddenly someone rushed out on stage and whispered in the woman's ear before rushing off stage.</p><p>"Well we have an interesting one this year folks." "It seems President Snow himself has picked a male tribute for district 12 this year." He pushed his way through the crowd. He didn't care he didn't want to know who was picked. He just wanted to leave. Then the unthinkable happened. He heard his name. "Quasimodo" He froze. No. No Its not…its not possible. "Is There someone named Quasimodo here," she said looking around the crowd.</p><p>"So that's what you wanted?" Didn't you Snow. "Well I'm not going to do it." "I won't be a pawn in your sick games!" Quasi. Move, he heard Gale reply. "I…I cant." You have to. "You don't have a choice." He was right he didn't. He could feel the eyes of the peacekeepers on him. "I have no choice." He stepped forward as the crowd made way for him.</p><p>The woman dressed in magenta stared at him in surprise. Her eyes wide. Then she plastered on her fakest smile and motioned him forward. Come on dear. "Don't be shy" He walked the steps and stood next to Katniss. Well you have quite an interesting name dear. Is there a last name that comes with it? Frollo. Well here we are then.</p><p>Our Tributes from District 12. Well, come on you two. Shake hands. Quasi shook Katniss's hand. I'm sorry she mouthed. Our Tributes from District 12 Katniss Everdeen and Quasimodo Frollo. She waited for the crowed to applaud. No one clapped. Instead they did something unexpected. They pressed two of their fingers two their lips and held them out over their head.</p><p>He wasn't sure what it ment but he had a feeling they where wishing them good luck. "Happy Hunger Games." The women in Magenta said cheerfully. And may the odds be ever in your favor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6: The journey to the Capital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Quasi meets his and Katniss's mentor and gets some good advice and they finally arrived in the Capital.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Quasi and Katniss stood in a room together quietly waiting. "Quasi I…I'm sorry." I'm so sorry. He sighed. "Its…Its not your fault, I had a feeling it might be me." Its as if I knew deep down I was the one they would pick. "What's done is done." Nothing I can do about it now. "It still doesn't seem right though." Katniss! She turned to look at him. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me."</p><p>Suddenly the door opened and Katniss's mother and prim walked in. "You have 3 minutes." Said a peacekeeper closing the door. Prim threw her arms around her sister and began to cry. "Prim, Prim, its okay." Shh. "Prim, I don't have much time." She stopped crying to look at her sister.</p><p>"Prim, listen. You're goanna be okay." Don't take any extra food from them. "It isn't worth putting in your name more times, okay?" Listen, Prim. Gale and Petta will bring you game. "you can sell cheese from your goat." Just try to win. "Maybe you can." She said sniffling. "Maybe I can, I'm smart you know?" You can hunt. Exactly. She placed something in Katniss hands. She opened them to reveal the silver mockingjay pin. "To protect you." Thank you. Prim turned to him and hugged him. "Take care of my sister." I will I promise he said hugging. "It will be ok."</p><p>Katniss turned to her mother. "You can't tune out again." I won't. "No, you can't." Not like when dad died. "I won't be there anymore." You're all she has. "No matter what you feel, you will be there for her." Do you understand? She nodded tearfully. It's time, the peacekeeper at the door said. "It's okay. Prim, it's okay." No! No! She screamed as she walked out. "I promise Prim."</p><p>Soon Gale, Petta and Madge. Oh Katniss. "Your so brave taking your sisters." place said Madge. "You nervous." Gale asked her. I'm fine. Yeah, I know. "I am." Listen to me. You're stronger than they are. You are. Get to a bow. / I may not have a bow..,.. What will if you show them how good you are. They just want a good show. That's all they want.</p><p>If they don't have a bow, then you make one, okay? Okay? You know how to hunt. Animals. There's no different Katniss. They're twenty four of us, Gale, and only one comes out. 's goanna be you, you or Quasi. I wish there was some way both of you could come. Home "Well there isn't!" He snapped.</p><p>"Well she's not the only one who's good with a bow. "Same advice get a bow and if you cant find one make on!" He gave a firm nod. Madge stepped forward. "Here take this," she said placing something in his hands. He opened his hands to reveal a gold mocking jay pin. He had seen her wear it before. She told him it had belonged to her mother.</p><p>"Madge your mothers pin I…I couldn't possibly take this from you." He tried to hand it back but she wouldn't take it. Keep it. she said closing his hand around it. "You need it more than I do." He teared up and hugged his friend. The peacekeepers came in and dragged them out. "Take care of them Guys!" Katniss shouted after them. "Whatever you do, don't let them starve!" She shouted. Let's go! The peacekeeper shouted. I'll see you soon okay. Gale said leaving. Quasi stood watching his friends leave. The games, what would they be like? Would he die? Who will win? Me or Katniss? What if I have to kill her in the end! No, that won't happen. I won't do it. He sighed Lets just hope the odds are in my favor.</p><p>A few minutes later Quasimodo was sitting in a car alongside Katniss and the strange women (Effie Trinket was her name he had learned.) She was basically their chaperone which was actually her job apparently.</p><p>"You two are in for a treat Crystal chandeliers." Platinum doorknobs…. Quasi wasn't listening to a word she was saying though. All he could think about was the games. would it be as bad as Katniss said it was? He was afraid to find out. "Why did I have to go through that portal." I rather be stuck back at home with my horrible stepfather than this!</p><p>They soon arrived at the train station. A narrow silver train waited for them on the tracks. Quasimodo climbed up the steps. He paused then looked back at the place that had been the best home he had ever had. "Will I ever see it again?" He looked for a few more seconds before walking into the train as the door slid shut behind him.</p><p>A while later the train began to move faster and faster until district 12 disappeared in a blur. He sat on a couch across from Katniss. 200 miles per hour and you can barely feel a thing. "200 miles per hour and you can barely feel a thing," Effie said as she walked back into the room. "I think its one of the wonderful thing is about this opportunity, that even though you're here and even though it's just for a little while." You get to enjoy all of this.</p><p>She wasn't wrong Quasimodo Thought to himself at least they got to enjoy the luxury of the capital before being sent to there deaths. Then again, this train felt more like a cage the anything else. What he wouldn't give to be back in district 12 running through the woods listening to the songs of the mockingjays.</p><p>"I'm going to find Haymitch." Who? Quasimodo frowned confused. "Why he'll be your mentor for the games of course." Both tributes from each district have one. "He's probably in the bar car." She said leaving the car. Quasimodo still looked confused. "Mentors are usually from the same district as the tributes if that's what your wondering."</p><p>Its not that I still have no idea who he is. Have you met him? Who? Haymitch? "No but I've heard of him." He's the only tribute from district 12 to have won the Hunger Games. What?! Really?! "Well so I heard anyways I really don't remember much about that game." I wish I knew how he won at least. It might help me survive.</p><p>Suddenly an man walked into the room. He had sandy blonde hair and a scruffy beard. He wore a light grey shirt, a brown vest, and brown slacks. This must be Haymitch he realized. However something was off about him though he almost looked- was he imagining it or was he actually…. "Congratulations on being picked for this year Hunger games," he said with little enthusiasm. "Where's the ice?" He said changing the subject. "I don't... I don't know." He shrugged and proceeded to pour himself what looked to be some kind of alcohol from a pitcher on a nearby table. "Okay, so uh...so when do we start?" Haymitch looked at the deformed teen with a look of mock surprise. Whoa. So eager. "Most of you aren't in such a hurry. Then again most of you looked normal. He ignored his harsh comment and continued. Yeah. "But I wanna know what the plan is."</p><p>"You're our mentor, you're supposed to...Mentor?" Yeah. I mean I think you are. He's right says Katniss. You are our mentor. you're supposed to tell us how to get sponsors and give us advice. She said. Oh, okay. Ummm... "embrace the probability of your imminent death, and know, in your heart, that there's nothing I can do to save you."</p><p>Quasi stared at him in shock. That's advice?! Hey, you wanted advice I gave it. "So why are you even here then?" The refreshments, he said swirling the liquid in his glass. Okay, I think that's enough of that, he said trying to snatch the glass out of his hand. Haymitch stuck out his foot pushing him back against his seat.</p><p>"You made me spill my drink." He said as quasi noticed the liquid had spilled onto his pants. "These are brand new pants." I…I'm sor- He held up his hand and removed his foot from his chest. "You know, I think I'll go finish this in my room." He's goanna come around. "Don't worry Quasi." Its no use I think he hates me. "I'm goanna go talk to him." Suit yourself. "If your brave enough to confront him again that is."</p><p>Meanwhile in the capital two men sat discussing the one of the Hunger Games. One Had curly blonde hair and was wearing a black suit; the other man was dressed in a blue suit and he had blue hair and eyebrows. "We have two... 16-year old's." Yes. They were looking at a screen with what looked like one of the previous hunger Games playing on it. "Do you remember this year?" The blonde-haired man shook his head.</p><p>"Aww. One of my favorite years." And one of my favorite arenas. "The use of the rubble in the ruined city." Very exciting. The blonde man said, "And this moment here..." The man in blue said excitedly. "this moment...is the moment that you never forget." "The moment...when a Tributed…. Becomes a victor."</p><p>The next morning Katniss walked into the dinning car to find Haymitch and Quasimodo having an in-depth conversation. "You'd freeze to death first." No, cause I'd lit a fire. "Now that's a good way to get killed." What's a good way to get killed? Quasimodo and Haymitch looked up at her surprised, having not noticed her come in.</p><p>Oh! Joy. "Why don't you join us?" I'm just giving some life-saving advice. "Like what?" I wa... I was just asking about how to find shelter. Quasimodo stuttered. "Which would come in handy if in fact you were still alive." How do you find shelter? "Pass the jam?" He said ignoring her question. "How do you find shelter?" She asked again. "Give me a chance to wake up sweetheart." This mentoring is very... taxing stuff. "Can you pass the marmalade?"</p><p>He went to reach for the jar when she stabbed a knife in the table in between his fingers. "That is mahogany," Effie scolded her. Haymitch however seemed unfazed. "Look at you," he said chuckling. "You Just killed a... place mat!" He said prying the knife free from the table.</p><p>"You really wanna know how to stay alive?" She nodded. "You get people to like you." She frowned. Oh! "Not what you're expecting." Quasi's eyes widened. "You never mentioned that." "You never asked." "People never really liked me before."</p><p>"I don't think ill be able to get anyone to like me" I mean I'm not exactly normal looking. "Well you better try." "Look, when you're in the middle of the games'…. And you're starving or freezing, some water, a knife or even some matches can mean the difference between life and death."</p><p>"And those things only come from Sponsors." "And to get Sponsors, you have to make people like you." You I'm not worried about he said pointing at Quasimodo. You seem like the kind of person who can make friends pretty easily. "You'd be surprised, he mumbled under his breath." "But you sweetheart," he said turning to look at Katniss. "You're not off to a really good start."</p><p>They soon went through a tunnel and came out the other side. Quasi walked to the window and gasped at what he saw. A gleaming white city rested on the sea gleaming in the sunlight. Th</p><p>"It's huge." They soon went through another tunnel on the other side was a large crowd of people. They were cheering for them. The people looked just as strange as Effie and yet he had grown used to her odd appearance that it didn't bother him anymore.</p><p>Instead he smiled and waved at the crowd. "This is incredible." Come on Katniss come over here. "You've got to see this." "You better keep this knife," said Haymitch handing her the knife from earlier. "He knows what he's doing." Katniss looked at Quasimodo. This strange boy was her friend. There was no way he was plotting how to kill her for the games. Or was he?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finally got the full chapter written down hope you like it. Next chapters a good one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7:The Tributes Parade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In This Chapter Quasi and Katniss steal the show. Get ready im about to blow your mind. 🤯</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Man in Blue from before was sitting in a chair across from him was another man this man had black hair, dark eyes, a beard, and was dressed in a black and red suit. The man in blue turned to address the audience.</p><p>"I'm here live with head Gammaker Seneca Crane." Now my first question to you is why do you think we have the games? "I think it's our tradition." "It comes out of a particularly painful part of our history." Yes. Yes. The man in blue said. "But it's been a way we've been able to heal." "At first it was a reminder of the rebellion." It was the price the Districts had to pay. "But I think it has grown from that."</p><p>"I think it's …. I think It's something that knits us all together." "Yes, very interesting now Seneca now that you've seen them what do you think about this years crop of recruits?" "Are there any surprises that we can expect this year." Its really hard to tell just from a reaping but I think... this is a very interesting mix. Yes. Said the man in blue. "Whenever you have a volunteer from an outlying district, that's something you can't ignore."</p><p>"Though I think the that interests me the most is the male tribute from district 12." What…. What was his name again. "Uh Quasimodo I think." said the man in blue checking a nearby screen. "Yes, Quasimodo that was it a young man with a strange name and an even more strange appearance." The fact that president snow himself picked him is an interest in it of itself.</p><p>"Though one wonders, why?" Why him? "Why not some one else." Perhaps well never know. "Well he does look like he'd be quite strong wouldn't you agree?" The man in blue asked. Yes, I suppose he does look strong. "Seneca Crane everybody!" The man in blue shouted to his audience. The audience cheered.</p><p>Meanwhile Katniss sat in a quite room waiting. Waiting for someone to come in. Suddenly the door opened. A man walked in That was on of the bravest thing I've ever seen, what you did for your sister. My name is Cinna he said shaking her hand. Katniss. Looked around where's my…. Your friends in another room ill talk to him after we're done here. I wanted to talk to you first.</p><p>"I'm sorry that this happened to you, and I'm here to help you in any way that I can." Most people just congratulate me. "I don't see the point in that." So tonight, they have the Tribute Parade. "Where they're gonna take you out and show you off to the world." So you're here to make me look pretty. She said wrinkling her nose in disgust.</p><p>No. I'm here to help you make an impression. Your districts trade is coalmining correct? Your going to dress me up like a coal miner, aren't you? No. I'm thinking something else. What? You'll see. My times up. I'm going to go have a chat with your friend. He left the room leaving Katniss even more anxious then before.</p><p>Meanwhile in another room Quasi sat anxiously. "What was going to happen?" Were they going straight to the arena?! "No, Katniss said they had a two weeks of training, then they would be evaluated based on there strengths, followed by a quick interview before being sent off to the arena."</p><p>But what was going to happen tonight?! Suddenly the door knob slowly began to turn. "Who was it?" He looked around for someplace to hide. There was nowhere. He just stayed and watched as the door swung open.</p><p>A man walked in. He was completely different then anyone he'd seen in the capital so far. He had dark hair and dark eyes and was dressed all in black. Unlike the rest of the capital the only make up he had on was what looked to be gold eyeliner around the rim of his eyes. The strange almost normal looking man stared at him for a while before finally speaking. "Come with me."</p><p>Quasimodo followed the man down a long hallway until they came upon a room that looked like some sort of lounge area. "Sit." He obeyed nervously sitting across from the man. "You nervous?" W-What? About tonight? He gave the stranger a blank look. He sighed. "I suppose I should have started with introductions." "My name is Cinna, and you are, Quasimodo, correct?" Quasimodo gave a small timid nodded.</p><p>"Who…Who are you?" I'm someone who's here to help you. "A friend if you will." I saw your reaping day video. "It didn't seem right, forcing you to participate in there "Games", then again the capital was never big on fairness." Why exactly did snow pick you? Quasimodo sighed and told him everything. He didn't know why he was telling this stranger all this, but he felt as if he could trust him. Hmm…. Interesting. What? Nothing. Its nothing.</p><p>"So, do you know what tonight is?" He shook his head. "Tonight, is the tributes parade where there going to show you and the other tributes off to the world." So you're here to make me look "Normal", he said looking down in shame. "No I'm here to help you make a good first impression." Look I'm sorry this happened to you, but there is nothing you can do about it now.</p><p>Now usually, they dress people in clothes represent their district. Yeah. Our district is coal though. What are you gonna dress me up like a coal miner? "They did do that every year, but I don't wanna to do that." "I'm gonna do something that they're gonna remember." Oh great. "Did they explain about trying to get sponsors?" He nodded. Yeah, but I'm not very good at making friends.</p><p>"I mean I'm not exactly normal looking." Most see me as a freak, he said looking down. "I don't see a freak," said Cinna smiling. "You- You don't." Cinna shook his head. "You could have run even before the games started and yet you stayed." To be fare I didn't even know about the games till Katniss told me on the day of the reaping.</p><p>"So, what know?" You gonna dress me up in some stupid costume. He shook his head. " I don't think someone as brave as you should be dressed up on some stupid costume." You…You Think I'm Brave? You wouldn't still be here if you weren't. He was right. He could have escaped if he had wanted to. What was stopping him. Was it Katniss? Or was he trying to prove he wasn't a coward. Cinna stood up. I'm going to make sure they learn not to underestimate you ever again. Are you ready. He nodded. Then Its time."I can do this!" He said over and over again in his head. "Can I do this?"</p><p>Meanwhile the man in blue sat next to the same man in the black suit he had sat next to while reviewing footage of the previous games. "Over one hundred thousand people craning to get at this years tributes." "The sponsors get to see the tributes for the fist time as well." "The importance of this moment cannot be overstated.</p><p>Quasimodo and Katniss stood next to each other listening to Cinna in his hand he held a torch with a blue flame. "It's not real fire." Looks pretty real to me! Said Quasimodo eying it nervously. "These suits are built so you won't feel a thing," He said motioning to what they where wearing. Both him and Katniss where dressed in black leather suits.</p><p>They stepped into the chariot. The chariot was drawn by black horses. "You ready?" He asked her. She looked at him nervously. "Don't be afraid." "I'm not afraid." She said. Lets just get this over with. The chariots began to move. The Tributes Parade had begun.</p><p>The man and blue was talking to his co-star in the black suit again and again they where discussing the tributes, and soon enough the chariots appeared in there line of sight. Here they are. Here they are. The man in blue said enthusiastically. "This year's Tributes." It looks exciting, said the other man. "Doesn't It just gives you goose bumps." "Don't you love how the stylists; they so clearly are able to reflect the character of each district?" Right, right.</p><p>There's District 4! He pointed to the tributes from district 4. The tributes wore long tunics made of layers of fabric in various shades of blue (presumably representing waves). The outfits were secured at their shoulders with pins shaped like starfish, and they wore elaborate crowns decorated with pearls. Yes, the fishing. I get it. I like it.</p><p>That's very good. And behind them we have two power plant workers, right? He said pointing at the tributes from district 5. And then-he paused his attention caught by something in the background. what is that in the background? Then "they" came into view. Dressed from head to in black leather, the backs of there costume set aflame.</p><p>Quasi turned to look at one of the many giant screens that showed there faces. Katniss looked beautiful; her face lit by the flames. Quasi however thought he looked monstrous compared to her. He looked like a terrifying demon straight from the depths of hell. I shouldn't even be here. Why am I here? "I'm going to make sure they never underestimate you ever again," He heard Cinna's voice say in his head. Cinna. Cinna had believed in him. maybe it was time he believed in himself for once.</p><p>"I'm not going to let the underestimate me ever again!" He looked at his face as they passed one of the screens. He did look different that was for sure. But it was a good different. He looked brave, almost, intimidating. "Is this what it felt like to be strong?" To be a warrior. A champion! "All they want is a show." He remembered what his friend Gale said. "All they want is a show." So, lets give them one! He reached for Katniss's hand. What are you doing? She said moving her hand away from his. "Come on." "They'll love it." Do you remember what your cousin said? "All they want is a show" Well I say lets give them one they wont forget! She smiled at her friend. "I like the way you think." She took his hand. Together? Together he said with a look of determination.</p><p>They held the hands above their heads a look of fierce determination ablaze in their eyes. "Now see that!" Said the man in blue. "I love that." "Two young people, holding their hands up!" Saying; "I'm proud, I'm from District 12. We will not be overlooked!" I love that! "People are sure to be paying attention to them right now."</p><p>Meanwhile up on the balcony of president snows mansion president snow watched the tributes of district 12 with intrigue. I knew you were the champion I was looking for. He said. And we're ready. Said someone in the back. President Snow, you're live!</p><p>Quasimodo and Katniss's chariot began to slow down as it stopped in front of the presidents mansion. As soon as the chariot stopped the flames on their costume went out. At least he wasn't on fire anymore.</p><p>Then he heard all to familiar voice of the man who started this all. Tributes. We welcome you. We salute the courage and your sacrifice. Quasimodo glared up at the old man on the balcony. He didn't look as evil as he expected him to be.</p><p>He had white hair and a white beard and he was dressed in a black suit. "So this is president snow?" He sounds just like I remembered him. -And we wish you a happy Hunger Games, "And may the odds"-he said staring directly down at Quasimodo, who glared back at him-"be ever in your favor."</p><p>That was amazing. Said Cinna looking proud. We are all anybody's going to be talking about! Said Effie looking ecstatic. So brave a third voice said. Quasi turned to see Haymitch approaching them. "Are you sure you should be near an opening flame?" Quasimodo said referring to the amount of alcohol he had probably ingested. "Fake flame." Are you sure you…? He pauses to look over his shoulder.</p><p>Quasi follows his gaze to see that one of the male tributes was looking right at them. He was dressed to look like a gladiator. His eyes met his momentarily before Haymitch guided them both away. Let's uh... let's go upstairs. Quasimodo followed Katniss and the others to the elevator. He looked back once more at the other tribute, his back to him, before following the other. The tribute turned to watch him leave.</p><p>"So, each of the districts got their own floor and because you're from 12, you get the penthouse." Come on. Said Effie cheerfully. They exited the elevator and entered the top floor penthouse. It was huge! "So, this is the living room, "said Effie showing them around. "I know!" She said commenting on their stunned expressions. "Now, your rooms are right over here." "Why don't you go clean yourselves up a little before dinner." Quasimodo walked into his room. It was nicer then his room back in 2016. That night after a quite and awkward dinner quasi collapsed in his bed. Tomorrow was the start of his training. "Lets hope I don't make a bigger fool of myself then I already am," he thought as he closed his eyes. Tomorrow the training begun!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope hope you liked this chapter. and dont forget to leave your comments down in the comment section.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8: Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In This chapter Quasi starts training for the games. <br/>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Quasi and the other tributes stood lined up in the training room. "In two weeks twenty-three of you will be dead." Explained their trainer, a women named. Atala. "One of you will be alive." "Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days."</p><p>"Particularly to what I'm about to say." First, no fighting with the other tributes, you'll have plenty of time for that at the arena. "There are four compulsory exercises, the rest will be individual training." My advice is don't ignore the survival skills.</p><p>"Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes, ten percent from infection, twenty percent from dehydration." "Exposure can kill as easily as a knife."</p><p>Quasi was at the knot tying station when he noticed a fight breaking out between to other tributes. "Where's my knife. Where did you put it?" Asked one of the tributes who he recognized as the tribute from the parade. The one who had been dressed as a gladiator.</p><p>I put my knife down and know its gone. So where did you put it. Leave me alone alright. The other tribute tried to walk away but the other guy grabbed his arm. Hey! "Fuck! You took my knife! I didn't touch your knife. I didn't touch your kni..,.."</p><p>You liar. You little punk! You took my knife. Get off me! Quasimodo watched as the two tributes began hitting each other as the peacekeepers and Atala ran to break up the fight. He then however noticed someone above them on the rope course above them.</p><p>Laying in the net above completely unseen was a little girl her dark brown eyes twinkled with mischief. She was twirling the so-called missing knife in her hand. She saw him watching and put her finger over her lips as if telling him not to give her away.</p><p>He grinned at this and kept his mouth shut as he watched Atala and the peacekeepers break up the fight. "I should better wait for the arena."</p><p>"You're the first one I get so watch your back huh!" Everybody back in line. Atala shouted You know you're next to me Cato! She snapped at the tribute who started the fight. He soon learned that day exactly what kind of tribute Cato was.</p><p>When Quasi mentioned Cato that afternoon Haymitch just looked annoyed. He's a career. You know what that is? Quasi shook his head confused. From district one, Right. Haymitch nodded, and two.</p><p>"They train in a special academy until they're eighteen then they volunteer, By that point, they're pretty lethal." Quasimodo gave a nervous gulp. So basically, they work for the capital. He thought nervously. That means they probably always win!</p><p>"But they don't receive any special treatment." "They stay in the exact same apartment as you do and I don't think they let them have desert, and you can." Said Effie trying to cheer them up but it wasn't working. What if that's the reason President snow wanted him. He saw as strong and wanted to use him as a career tribute.</p><p>Well that wasn't going to happen! Not as long as lived! So how good are they? Katniss asked. Obviously, they're pretty good. Haymitch said much to his dismay. They win it almost every year, but…Almost said Effie.</p><p>"They can be arrogant, and arrogance can be a big problem." He then changed the subject. I hear you can shoot. He said to Katniss. I'm alright, But not as good as Quasi. You know how to use a bow and arow? Quasimodo nodded sheepishly. Katniss taught me. She's actually pretty good.</p><p>Yeah well Quasi's also really strong. He blushed at Katniss's comment. S-She's not wrong. I mean not that its important. "No, but you might have a better chance of winning if somebody comes after you with a knife."</p><p>"I have no chance of winning!" None! Alright? "It's true." I mean….Look at me. I've never fought a day in my life. Katniss has a better chance of winning then I do. Katniss looked at him worried. I'm not very hungry. He said getting up from the table. I'm done too. Says Katniss following him.</p><p>The next day Quasi is trying the rope course and falls hard onto the ground. He turns to see Cato and the other career tributes laughing at him. Two of the girls where whispering about how ugly he looked.</p><p>He soon hears Katniss next to him. Throw that metal thing over there, she says pointing at a metal weight. He remembered what Haymitch had told them before coming to practice today and shook his head.</p><p>"No. Haymitch said we're not supposed to show our skills." " I don't care what Haymitch said. Those guys are looking at you like you're a meal. Throw it!" She had a point they where staring at him like a pack of wild dogs staring down a rabbit. He didn't have a choice.</p><p>He walks over to the metal ball and throws it at a set of spears. Cato and the other careers look at him clearly impressed; they even ask him if they wanted to join their team for the games. Of course, he declines not wanting anything to do with them.</p><p>On the last day quasi is at the camouflage station painting his arm to look like a tree. Hi. Katniss said greeting him. Hey, he said distracted. How did you do that? She said Intrigued. I uh..,. I used to be a bit of an artist back in my own time. Really? Yeah would paint pictures and stuff, nothing fancy just…. What ever I saw outside my window.</p><p>I'll show you. He placed his now painted arm on a tree behind him. His arm disappeared as if it was apart of the tree. See? Wow, Katniss said impressed. Yeah. Hey that reminds me I came over hear to tell you something.</p><p>What. I think you have a shadow, she said pointing behind her. He looked over his shoulder and saw the same little girl from his first day of training hiding behind a wall watching him. He smiled at her causing her to duck and run away.</p><p>That evening Haymitch explained to them about their upcoming evaluation tomorrow. "Tomorrow they'll bring you in one by one they'll evaluate you." This is important cause higher ratings will mean sponsors. This is the time to show them everything. They'll be a bow, make sure you use it.</p><p>They'll start with district 1, so the two of you will go last. Well, I don't know how else to put this. Make sure they remember you. Little did he realize that they would definitely be remembered.</p><p>As he sat waiting for his name to be called he tapped his foot nervously. He heard Katniss's name. Good luck he said. She nodded. You to. He waited. For his name to be called and then he heard it. Quasimodo Frollo. District 12. He took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. He opened the door and walked into the training area.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9: Interviews and Evaluations.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter Quasimodo is evaluated by the game makers, gets interviewed and makes a shocking confession on live Tv.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looked around the room nervously. He heard the voice over the speakers announce him yet again. Quasimodo frollo, District 12. Staring at him from above was the head gammaker, Seneca crane and the rest of the game makers. They looked down at him intrigued.</p><p>Quasimodo saw the bow sitting across the room. He Picked up the bow looking over his shoulder at the gamemakers. He knocks the arrow into place like Katniss taught him and aims his bow at the target and….Fires. He misses.</p><p>The Gamemakers burst into laughter before ignoring him all together. He aims his bow at the target again and gets a bullseye, but when he looks back up their still ignoring him. Then He notices it. Sitting on the table in the room above is a pig with an apple in its mouth.</p><p>He nocks the arrow into place and aims right for the apple. Seneca looks up just as the arrow rushes past his head and impales the apple from the pigs mouth pinning it to the wall.</p><p>Seneca stares at him Impressed. "Thank you, for your consideration." He says giving a mock bow as he walks away, putting the bow back before he leaving the room. "Are you crazy?!" Effie asks him.</p><p>I just got mad. Quasimodo said nonchalantly. Mad? She said incredulous. "You realize that your actions reflect badly on all of us, not just you." "They just want a good show, it's fine," said Cinna trying to calm her down.</p><p>"How about it's just bad manner, Cinna?" How about that? She sees Haymitch enter the room. Well finally, someone with some common sense. Haymitch however was grinning from ear to ear. "I hope you noticed; we have a serious situation." Effie scolded.</p><p>Instead he grinned. Nice shooting kid, he said giving him a thumbs up. Quasi grinned back. Wha.. Wha..,.. What did they..,.. What did they do when you shot the apple? Haymitch asked him, trying to contain his laughter.</p><p>Well, t-they look pretty startled. Haymitch chuckled. What did you say again. Ugh Thanks for..,.. "Thanks for your ..,..consideration. Genius! Said Haymitch laughing.</p><p>Effie however did not look amused. I don't think we're gonna find this funny If the game makers decided to take it out…..On who? On Her? He said pointing at Katniss. On Him? He said pointing to Quasi.</p><p>I think they already have. He said smirking. Loosen your corset and have a drink, Haymitch said gulping down a glass of Alcohol. I would have given anything to see it. Said Haymitch, Grinning.</p><p>The next day the evaluations began. He sat next to Katniss watching the announcer on the screen nervously. "As you know the Tributes are rated on a scale of one to twelve after three days of careful evaluation." The game keepers have made their decisions.</p><p>From District 1, Marvel, With a score of 9. Cato From district 2, with a score of 10. Clove also from district 2 with a score of 10. Rue, from district 11 with a score of 7. When They finally got to district 12 he got nervous.</p><p>From District 12 Katniss Everdeen. With score of... Eight. Not bad Katniss. He congratulated her. "And finally,...From District 12 Quasimodo Frollo with a score of...Quasimodo bit down on his lip nervously waiting. Eleven.</p><p>His jaw dropped in shock did he just say….. Congratulations. Said Haymitch patting him on the back. "I thought they hated me." He said shocked. "They must have liked your guts." Said Haymitch.</p><p>To Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire! And to Quasimodo the boy on fire! Quasimodo grinned blushing. I have a feeling those nicknames are going to catch on quick. Said Katniss grinning. Yeah probably.</p><p>Meanwhile President snow was having a serious conversation. An eleven? He earned it. He shot an arrow at your head. Well, at an apple, Seneca explained. Near your head. Sit down. He motioned and Seneca obeyed.</p><p>"Seneca, why do you think we have a winner?" What do you mean? He asked confused. "I mean, why do we have a winner?" "I mean if we just wanted to intimidate the Districts, why not round up twenty-four at random, and execute them all at once?" It would be a lot faster.</p><p>Seneca doesn't know how to reply and gives him a blank expression. Hope. Hope? Says Seneca confused. Hope, Snow repeats. "It is the only thing stronger than fear."</p><p>"A little hope is effective." "A lot of hope is dangerous." "A Spark is fine, as long as it's contained." So? Seneca asks still confused. So... contain it, He growls.</p><p>That night at dinner the night before their interviews, Katniss walks into the dinning room for dinner. Where's Quasi Katniss asks noticing her friend is absent.</p><p>He's in his room, says Haymitch. Now listen Tomorrow's the last day and they let us work with our own tributes right before the game so you and I will be going down at nine. Well, what about him? Katniss asks confused.</p><p>Oh , he says he wants to be trained on his own from now on. What? She asks confused. "This kind of thing does happen at this point." "There's only one winner, right?" Right she says bitterly.</p><p>The next night is there interviews. Katniss is dressed in a glittering red dress. She looks really nervous. Amazing. "I don't feel amazing." Said Katniss nervously. Don't you know how beautiful you look? Cinna asks.</p><p>"No! And I don't know how to make people like me." "How do you make people like you?" "Well you made me like you. Says Cinna. "That's different, I wasn't trying."</p><p>"Exactly. Just be yourself, I'll be there the whole time, and just pretend that you're talking to me. Okay?" Okay, said Katniss nervously. Quasi stepped out of a room from back stage. He was wearing a black suit with a red flame pattern sewed on the sleaves</p><p>He stared at her red dress stunned. Wow Katniss, y-you look beautiful, he said stammering. Whatever, she said bitterly. She turned her back on him and he looked at her confused. "What's with her?" He asks Haymitch confused."</p><p>Haymitch shrugs as Katniss is called out on stage. From district 12. District 12, you know her as the girl on fire! Well, we know her as the lovely Katniss Everdeen! He shouts causing the crowd to cheer. She walks out onto the stage looking nervous.</p><p>She nervously walks and sits next to the shows host Caesar Flickerman. She so nervous however she doesn't hear his first question. What? She asks confused, which causes the crowd to laugh. "I think someone's a little nervous." Says Flickerman which causes the crowd to laugh again.</p><p>"I said, that was quite an entrance that you made at the tribute parade the other day." Do you want to tell us about it? "Well, I was just hoping that I wouldn't burn to death." She said still a bit nervous. She was like a deer in headlights.</p><p>But the audience laughs again. "When you and your friend came out on that chariot, I have to say, my heart stopped." "Did any of you experience this as well? My heart stopped." Said Flickerman. So, did mine. Said Katniss still nervous. The crowd burst into laughter.</p><p>"Now, tell me about the flames." Were they real? She grinned. Yes. "In fact, I'm wearing them today. Would you like to see?" The audience cheers behind her. Wait! Wait! Wait! "Is it safe?" Flickerman asks. Yes, she says.</p><p>"What do you think folks?" He ask the crowd. The audience cheers. I think that's a yes! Katniss stands and walks to the front of the stage and begins to twirl. Quasimodo watches the monitors back stage and watches as Katniss spins faster and faster.</p><p>To his surprise flames seem to curl out from the bottom of her dress. Then as suddenly as she started she stops twirling. Caesar catching her as she stumbles. Katniss, that was something. That was something. Thank you for that.</p><p>She walks over and sits back in her chair. "I have one more question for you. It's about your sister." "We were all very moved, I think, when you volunteered for her at the reaping." Did she come and say goodbye to you?</p><p>Yes, she did. "She did, and what did you say to her, in the end?" "I told her that I would try to win. That I would try to win for her." He nodded. Of course, you did, and try you will. Ladies and gentlemen, from district 12, Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire! The crowed cheers as she walks backstage.</p><p>Nice job, sweetheart. Says Haymitch. Thank you. Nice dress too. She shrugs and watches as Quasimodo is called onstage. Now that you've met the girl on fire lets meet the boy on fire, shall we.</p><p>The boy who got an 11 in training Give a warm capital welcome for…..Quasimodo Frollo! Quasimodo walks nervously out on stage as the crowd cheers, and he sits next to Caesar. So Quasi, can I call you Quasi?</p><p>Uh….Yes. The crowd laughs. Looks like someone's a little bit nervous. The crowd laughs at this. So, Quasi how are you finding the capital? And Don't say with a map, he jokes earning a few laughs. "Uh, it's uh...different."</p><p>"Different? In what way? Give us an example." Uh well its certainly bigger than back home. The crowd burst into laughter. Interesting, so Quasi Is there a special girl back home? "N-No, not really." No? Caesar asks confused. "I don't believe it for a second."</p><p>"A nice kid like you there must be someone special." Well, there a….There's is this one girl that I've had a crush on for a while now, but I don't think she sees me that way. "Aww well that's to bad," Says Flickerman. "Well...I'll tell you what Quasi."</p><p>"You go out there...and you win this thing." And when you get home, she'll have to go out with you. Right folks? The crowd cheers in response to this. "Thanks, but I uh...I don't think winnings gonna help me at all." why not? Caesar asks confused. "Because she came here with me."</p><p>Quasimodo looks up at the screen knowing full well that Katniss was watching. "Well, that's bad luck." Yeah. It is. Said Quasimodo sadly.</p><p>And I wish you all the best of luck. Thank you. Quasimodo said. Quasimodo, The Boy on Fire everybody! The crowd cheers as Quasimodo heads backstage. As soon as he gets backstage Katniss throws him against the wall.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" "You don't talk to me and then you say you have a crush on me?" "You say you wanna train alone?" "Is that how you wanna play? Huh?" Quasimodo looks terrified. Katniss I…..Haymitch pulls her off of him.</p><p>Stop it! Will you. He did you a favor. "He made me look weak!" Katniss growled. "He made you look desirable. Which in your case can't hurt, sweetheart." He's right, Katniss, said Cinna. Of course, I'm right! Said Haymitch. "Now I can sell the star-crossed lovers from district 12 thing."</p><p>"We are not star-crossed lovers!" Katniss growls. "It's a television show. And being in love with that boy might just get you sponsors, which could save your damn life!" She storms off annoyed. He turns to Quasimodo who's starting to calm down.</p><p>You ok kid? I-I'm fine. H-Haymitch? Yeah? "You know everything I said out there was true. Right? He nodded. She'll be fine. He says smiling. She just needs time to cool off. Okay. He nods. "Why don't you get out of here. Maybe I can deliver you both in one piece tomorrow."</p><p>That night Katniss couldn't sleep so she walked into the living room to see Quasimodo sitting at the window. Can't sleep? Of course not. She sighs and walks over to him and sits next to him. I'm sorry I went after you. I-Its ok.</p><p>K-Katniss. Yes? What I said, I meant it. She looked at him confused and surprised. I-I've had a crush on you since before we left for the games.</p><p>She looks over at him and he turns away. I-I know its stupid. I-I shouldn't have said anything I-Quasi. Yes, he says turning to face her. She surprises him by kissing him on the lips. He turns bright red looking at her shocked. "You talk to much."</p><p>He looked at her confused. Why….Why did you-I guess I kind of liked you to, in my own way. I guess I was just trying to pretend that I didn't. Why? I-I don't know. He blushes than she changes the subject.</p><p>Listen to them. He nods. Yeah. "I just hope they don't change me." How would they change you? Katniss asked confused, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know. Turn me into something I'm not" "I just- I just don't wanna be another piece in their game, you know?"</p><p>"You mean you won't kill anyone?" No. "I'm sure I would, just like anybody else when the time came." "But, you know, I just keep wishing I could think of a way to show them that they don't own me." "You know, If I'm gonna die, I wanna still be me." Does that make any sense?</p><p>Yeah. "I just can't afford to think like that. I have my sister." Yeah, I know. He says sadly. They sit next each other and stare out at the capital as they soon drift of to sleep. Tomorrow the games begin! Tomorrow one of them would die!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10: Let The Games Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in this chapter, Quasi goes to the Arena and the games finally begin!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Quasimodo stood in the living room dressed and ready to head to the arena. He wore a dark shirt and black pants, boots, and a black jacket with the number twelve on a patch on one of the sleaves.</p><p>Katniss was dressed the same as him her hair braided down her back in a messy braid. Quasimodo still blushed when he remembered how Haymitch had found them this morning. They had fallen asleep next to each other much to his embarrassment.</p><p>But he minded it less now than he had this morning. He felt sick to his stomach. Any moment know they were going to take the hovercraft to the arena. He was terrified! You can do this! He kept telling himself, but it did nothing to help.</p><p>He hardly even listened to what Haymitch said to them at the door. "They'll put all kinds of stuff right in front, right in the mouth of the Cornucopia. They'll even be a few bows there, don't go for them."</p><p>Quasimodo nodded though he seemed somewhat confused. "Why not?" Katniss asked their mentor raising an eyebrow. "It's a blood bath, they're trying to pull you in, that's not your game." Quasi gulped realizing what he meant. If they headed straight for the Cornucopia they would be slaughtered.</p><p>"You turn, run, find high ground, look for water. Water's your new best friend. Now, don't step off that pedestal early or they'll blow you sky high." Quasi nodded Though the thought of standing on a land mine unsettled him somewhat.</p><p>"We won't," Quasimodo said referring to stepping off the pedestals too early. As they walked toward the hovercraft Quasimodo turned back to look at Haymitch one last time. "You can do this." Quasimodo smiled. Thank you.</p><p>Quasimodo sat nervously in the aircraft waiting for it to take off. "Give me your arm." He looked up to see a female peacekeeper in front of him. Without any hesitation, he held out his arm he felt a sharp pain then nothing.</p><p>Quasimodo saw a blinking red light underneath the skin of his arm. What is that? He asked nervously. Your tracker. The peacekeeper said as she moved on to the next tribute. Why am I not surprised. Of course, they'd put tracking chips in us. They want to make sure we don't escape.</p><p>A few hours later Quasi and Katniss Stood in the launch room with Cinna. Quasi felt something placed in the palm of his hand. It was the Mockingjay pin Madge had given him. Cinna helped him to hide it on his shirt.</p><p>"I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could I'd bet on you." He said. If I could I'd vote for both of you. "20 seconds" He heard someone shout over the intercoms. He hugged Cinna tears streaming down his face.</p><p>"10 seconds." Quasimodo steps into the tube Katniss stepping into the one next to him. As the elevator lifts him into the arena he thinks about everything he'd left behind in his world. He had to win. If not for himself then for Katniss and her family. He had to protect her!</p><p>Quasimodo shielded his eyes as he was lifted into the sunlight. He looked around at the tributes each standing on a pedestal just like his. A countdown starts over the speakers as he prepares to run for the woods as Haymitch had instructed.</p><p>50..,..</p><p>..,..49..,..</p><p>..,..48..,..</p><p>..,..47..,.. 46..,..</p><p>..,..45..,.. 44..,..</p><p>..,..43..,.. 42..,..</p><p>..,..41..,.. 40..,..</p><p>..,..39..,.. 38..,..</p><p>..,..37..,.. 36..,..</p><p>..,..35..,.. 34..,..</p><p>..,..33..,.. 32..,..</p><p>..,..31..,.. 30..,..</p><p>..,..29..,.. 28</p><p>..,..27..,.. 26..,..</p><p>..,..25..,.. 24..,..</p><p>..,..23..,.. 22..,..</p><p>The sound around him seemed to disappear by the time he heard one he was running towards the cornucopia he grabbed a backpack and ran for the woods. He sidestepped just as a spear grazed his face.</p><p>Quasimodo ran deeper into the woods as he climbed into a tree. A few hours later as the sky darkened Quasimodo heard the sound of a canon in the distance. Thirteen. The cannon had gone off thirteen times. That meant thirteen tributes were already dead!</p><p>As Quasimodo slept that night he was awoken to the sound of voices down below. Hey, sweetheart you sure your boyfriend went this way? "Yeah, I'm sure." He stared at the girl talking to Cato. It was Katniss!</p><p>He was shocked. Katniss would never join the carriers! At least….Not willingly. Was she being forced? By the look of it, she was there of her own free will. He felt betrayed. How could she do this? He knew she wanted to win so she could see her sister again, but this wasn't it!</p><p>He watched them leave waiting for them to leave before he drifted off to sleep. However, he soon smelled smoke. He opened his eyes to see the trees around him burning. He climbed out of the tree as fast as he could.</p><p>As he was almost out of the woods a burning tree crashed in front of him. He had injured himself badly in the fire when he had jumped out of the tree it had been on fire and he had badly burned his knee.</p><p>He heard Cato's voice in the distance, and it was getting closer. Realizing he'd been spotted he climbed up into another tree as they shouted and jeered at him. "Oh, there he is. There he is. Quasimodo climbed higher into the tree as he attempted to get as far away from them as possible.</p><p>Yeah, you better hide freak! Cato said laughing. "Kill him, Cato!" One of the girl's Careers shouting as Cato attempted to climb the tree however he lost his grip and fell. Maybe you should throw the sword. The other girl said motioning to the sword on his back.</p><p>"Let's just wait him out." Said Katniss. Quasimodo sighed relieved Katniss was buying him time. "He's gotta come down at some point, it's that or starves to death. Let's kill him then." Cato nodded.</p><p>Okay. "Somebody makes a fire," Cato shouted. While they slept that night Quasi looked at his injured leg. The skin on his knee was badly burned. He touched it and winced in pain. He took a small canteen from his backpack and poured the water onto his leg. He winced in pain trying to bite back a cry of pain. He rested his head on the tree and was about to go to sleep when he saw a blinking red light in the distance.</p><p>As it got closer Quasi realized it was a metal cylinder attached to a parachute. He Unscrewed the lid to reveal what looked to be some sort of ointment. When he put some of it on his burned leg it relieved the pain somewhat.</p><p>He looked out at the sky. "Thanks, Haymitch." The next morning he woke up early. The carriers were still camped underneath him. He heard someone whisper to him from a nearby tree. He turned to see the same little girl from during his training weeks.</p><p>"Rue?" He whispered. However, she motioned above his head instead of replying. He saw what looked like a wasps nest. But these were no ordinary wasps. He'd done his research. These were Tracker Jackers.</p><p>Rue makes a sawing motion with her hand and points back at the nest. Quasi grins realizing what she's impaling. To escape he had to drop the nest on the carriers below. Caesar Flickman sits in his studio with his co-host Claudius Templesmith as he points excitedly at the screen.</p><p>"Claudius, I think those are tracker jackers. Am I wrong?" Oh, those things are very lethal. Says Claudius. "Very. For those of you who don't know, tracker jackers are genetically engineered wasps, whose venom causes searing pain, powerful hallucinations, and in extreme cases, death."</p><p>Quasimodo saws at the branch he fells a few painful stings from the wasps but ignores them as he continues to hack at the branch with his knife. Finally, the branch snaps and falls toward the teens below.</p><p>They scream terrified as they run one girl however is stung to death and falls dead. Quasi is about to run off when he sees the bow and arrows near the dead girl. Feeling somewhat guilty he takes the bow and arrows and runs off into the forest.</p><p>He soon however starts to hallucinate as he sees flashes of his past as he falls to the ground. He hears Katniss yelling at him to run and he stumbled into the woods. Quasimodo started to hallucinate even more he saw his stepfather glaring at him from the bushes as he tripped and hit his head on the ground knocking himself out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry its so short next one will be longer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>